Futurity
by Mykella
Summary: Rogue and Remy now found themselves single and staying at the institute. Both feel that a love could blossom between them, but there are just too many obstacles. Thankfully, things get interesting when they encounter their future counterparts. After X2.
1. New beginnings

Author's note: Hey, this idea has been running into my head lately, just to let you guys know if you're reading my other fic "Breathing" I have no intention into letting it down. This fic is more creative than the other one.

* * *

Futurity

Chapter 1 New beginnings

_Present time – New York, Westchester._

Her eyes tickled, and she fluttered her lashes, trying to make the tears disappear. She wasn't really sad or in pain for that matter. Rogue just felt the need to cry because something special in her life had ended and it just felt proper to grieve it. Mainly, the reason why she wanted to cry was because she had let go of the only man who had been ready to be with her, even with her mutation. But most of all she feared for the life that was awaiting her.

Just a few minutes ago, on the other side of the very door she was leaning on, she had shared her final frozen kiss with Bobby Drake, her now ex-boyfriend. As a couple, they had had a good run and they had shared beautiful moments.

A few tears streaked down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away. She shouldn't cry over that, the break-up had been easy and painless. Both she and Bobby had known that their relationship was going to end, it was just a matter of finding the right moment to admit the fact to the other.

Signing, Rogue finally pulled herself together. She pushed herself off the door, and started undressing herself and letting her hair down. She tossed her clothes in a basket destined for laundry and pulled out a pyjama out of one of the drawers, putting it on. She seated herself in front of her vanity mirror, and gazed back at her reflection brushing her long auburn and white mane. It had dawn upon her a few weeks ago, love, if it had been love that existed between Bobby and her, wasn't enough to hold a relationship together. And because of her mutation, she was going to have to accept the fact that she wasn't meant to love… Or to be love.

_Present time – Louisiana, New Orleans._

Remy Lebeau stared at the reflection of himself in the mirror. His face didn't held a whisper of emotion, but his hands were clutched tightly to his side. He forced a sigh out of his lips and adjusted the black tie around his neck. Remy looked good, actually he looked ravishing, at other times the young man would have smirk at his reflection, proud of his allure, but not tonight. Tonight, Remy wasn't very proud of himself. The Cajun thief couldn't remember a time were he had felt more miserable than on this very day, never had he felt more imprisoned. He couldn't do this, he decided. Remy thought he could and went along with the guild's idea, but now as he was about to take a huge step in life, he realised that he just couldn't do it. Remy started panicking, that was never a good sign for him, and it was decided.

Remy bolted towards the window, unlocking it and pulling it open in one swift movement. He didn't even think twice about passing his right leg over the ledge, he had to do this. A soft and broken voice rang out; speaking his name and making him stop.

Remy breathed out and turned to the voice leaving his right leg still dangling over the opened window. He looked apologetically at his fiancée, "I'm sorry, Bella I can't."

Remy watched as the woman in front of him gave him a surprised, but heartbreaking look, "What do you mean?" Her voice cracked, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't marry you." He replied, still frozen in place not daring to approach the assassin.

Belladonna forced a smile to her face, not wanting to believe what she was seeing or hearing, "If it's too soon for you…"

Remy shook his head, "No…" And paused before continuing, bringing his leg back inside. "… I can't marry someone I don't love." He had said it, he had finally said the thought he always dreamed of expressing since the day he had learn about the arranged marriage.

Belladonna still felt in denial, telling herself that this wasn't happening. She looked back up at him eyes shining with tears and hope. "That's not true, you're just nervous! It's normal before a wedding…" Her voice faded as she realised that the man she loved was still shaking his head at her, and she chose to ignore the look of determination in his eyes.

"You love me!" She cried masking the sound of her heart breaking. Belladonna gathered the skirt of her wedding dress up in her arms and ran over to Remy, taking his face between her hands forcing his eyes on hers.

"We are getting married." Belladonna ordered her voice so serious and full of anger that Remy had to force himself not to shiver as he stared back into her eyes.

"We won't be happy. I can't…" Remy started, but was cut off as Bella's hand connecting with his cheek. He winced, but couldn't help but think that he deserved it.

"Yes, we will!" Bella screamed as more tears steamed down her pretty face. "We'll be happy together." She repeated, this time with a softer voice and a sweet expression glazing over her voice.

Remy was now determined, he couldn't live his whole life with Belladonna, he couldn't share his life with a woman he didn't love, it just wouldn't be fair.

"No, we won't. I can't marry someone I don't love." He had said it again, and he could feel his chest opening up and his shoulder feeling lighter, even if by saying those words he was hurting Belladonna.

"No. It's not true. NO!" She screamed unable to do or say anything else.

Remy tried to calm her down, putting his hands on her shoulders. Unfortunately, it just made her even angrier. Belladonna slapped his hands away and backed away slowly.

"Remy, we're getting married." She stated.

Remy had made up his made, he was leaving. Now. "I'm sorry." He turned and perched himself over the window. Before jumping out, he gave a final look at Belladonna, "Goodbye."

As Remy expertly landed on his feet, he could hear Belladonna's voice rang out through the entire church. He cursed under his breath and started running, there was no doubt in his mind that soon people would be running after him and there was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right decision.

_Three months later…_

_Present time – New York, Westchester._

Rogue laughed, pushing Warren away from her. "Could you stop that already? People are looking."

Angel rolled his eyes at his team mate, "Fine, just play already." He rushed her.

Rogue glared at him playfully before leaning down once again over the pool table, positioning herself to shoot. She heard Warren whistle in appreciation. Rogue rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it, and played. She smiled to herself as the eight ball sunk into the left pocket.

She cast an amused glance at her adversary, "I win, again."

Warren smirked passing a hand in his blond hair, "Only because I'm letting you." He told her defiantly.

Rogue cocked a delicate eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Care to have your revenge?" She taunted, letting her hand fall to her hip.

Angel grinned and started to replace the balls on the table, "I'll show you how a real game should be played."

"Well make it fast, it's already one a.m." Rogue mentioned looking at her watch and sighing.

Warren shrugged his shoulders, "So, we only have one class tomorrow and it's at two. We have plenty of time."

Rogue knew he was right, but they were breaking their curfew and she never liked the idea of disobeying the rules that had been established by the professor and Ms. Monroe.

Rogue glared at Warren over her shoulder, "Could you be any louder?" she hissed at him as they tried their best to make it to their rooms as quietly as possible.

"Are you daring me, baby?" Warren whispered next to her ear playfully, but then sneered ruining the husky effect he was going for.

Rogue couldn't help but chuckled, though she still hit him lightly on the head for good measure. "You're so full of yourself." She muttered as they continued walking down the darkened corridors.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Rogue heard Warren say to her as they parted ways, him heading towards the boys wing and her towards the teacher's.

"Later." She whispered back, not really sure if he had heard her. Rogue kept walking softly towards her room, hoping no one would hear her. She briefly cursed under her breath as she heard a sound, _it's probably Logan_, she thought. Rogue cursed once more as she heard the sound again, she was going to get busted. It was only in moments like this that she wished she still lived in the girl's wing, but at any other time she was extremely glad to be with the teacher's now she'd had her own room.

Rogue froze hearing the noise once again, and she frowned, it wasn't coming from Logan's room and it definitely wasn't the sound of someone getting out of bed. The sound came up again, this time she was sure it came from the kitchen. Rogue took a few more steps before stopping at the side of the kitchen's door. She glanced inside the dark room, trying her best to hide herself. Narrowing her eyes she noticed a figure moving behind the glass balcony doors and she finally recognized the sound, the lock was being picked.

Remy Lebeau smiled to himself as he crouched in front of the lock of a glass door, _and to the right and… voilà_, he thought, his smirk getting wider as the door open. His body froze as he heard a light sound behind him, he frowned and started reaching towards his inside pocket. Unfortunately, his hand never made contact with the card he was going to finish for. His twirled and turned, and he let himself being twisted into a new position, confidently knowing that he could get out of it easily.

Remy found himself kneeling in front of his attacker, his right arm was being pulled back painfully behind his back and he could feel the heel of a boot digging into his left thigh and the cold metal of a knife on his throat.

Remy opened his eyes to glare threatening to his attacker, but instead a smirk appeared as he laid his gaze on the beautiful woman in front of him, well at least he thought she was beautiful judging by her figure.

"Well, I should definitely try to break into more mansion if it gives me chance to be caught by you _chère_." He stated, the grin never leaving his face.

Rogue smirked, but tightened her hold on the thief, making him wince. "Cute." She stated, "But that's not gonna get you out of trouble."

Remy's smirk got only wider in appreciation, "Aren't I lucky, not only is the _femme_ feisty, but she'd be a southern _belle_."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his flirtatious nature, not that it mattered since they couldn't really see each other in the dark. She pressed the blade harder to his throat. "You really picked the wrong house to break in."

Remy winced as the blade was press harder against his skin, he knew that if she'd press just a little harder she'd draw blood. But still the Cajun remained smirking, "_Chère_, don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't enjoy being at your mercy. Or on my knees for you, but I think I'd appreciate another, more interesting, position."

Before Rogue could react, the knife flew out of her hand and the wind was knocked out of her as the thief threw her down with his own body. She felt his hands reaching up for her wrists, but she was able to push him off her by his shoulders. Rogue quickly got up and aimed a kick for his head as he started kneeling. Remy was able to stop, only by a second, Rogue's kick, he used this opportunity to pull her towards him, wrapping her leg around his waist and slamming her back down on the ground.

Rogue groaned as her back collided with the hard floor, and once again she felt the man's weight over her. This time, Remy was able to grasp both of Rogue's wrists and pinned over her head. His knees were resting on each side of her with his tibias pressing into her thighs, preventing her from any escape.

Remy brought his face down leaning into her. "Now isn't this more comfortable?" he taunted.

Rogue groaned, "I liked the other position better."

Remy raised his eyebrows at that remark, "So you like being the one dominating, _Chère_? I could settle for that, but only because it's you."

Rogue scoffed at the comment, "God, is your mind always in the gutter?" she inquired, not really fishing for an answer as she tried freeing herself from his grasp, but to no avail.

Suddenly, light shined on the two figures and the two mutants found themselves starring wide eyed at each other. Neither of them could tear their gaze away from the other, as they could finally see clearly who they were fighting, more like playing with.

It was only the tapping sound on the glass door that broke their staring, forcing the young mutants gaze away from each other and to the source of the sound.

Logan stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, and next to him was Ororo. Both teachers looked down at the two mutants Logan with a menacing glare and Ororo with a disapproving one.

* * *

Well, I hope you like the beginning, there's more to come! Anyways, review!

Love you guys!


	2. Stay

**Author's note**: Hi everyone, I know it took me a really, really, really, long time to update, but I've had a bad case of writer's block. And honestly I'm having a rough time getting over it… Any suggestion is welcome! Anyway,very sorry for the long update.

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy! I can't believe you guys liked it so much! And from only the first chapter! WOW! I'm truly amazed by all of you! Thank so so much! But I also have to admit, I feel the pressure, and I love it.

Also, a special thanks to **TriGemini** and **LithiumAddict**, your reviews really, really lift up my spirits, and now I can't help but be afraid that the next chapters will not be good enough… But it really made me feel happy and proud. Thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Stay

_Present time – New York, Westchester_

A threatening growl escaped Logan's throat as his eyes observed the scene before him. The intruder, straddling Rogue, seemed to be too much comfortable for his liking. He faintly heard Ororo's voice, but didn't pay any attention to it as he pushed the door opened, releasing his claws and only fallowing his instincts.

"Let her go." He snarled through clench teeth, eyeing the man as if trying to figure out the best way to rip him to pieces.

Remy only smirked at Wolverine, unfazed by his threats, "Now?" he asked, in a childish voice. "But we were just starting to have fun." He replied looking back at Rogue, the playfulness radiating from his grin.

Rogue sneered from under him, completely ignoring the two teachers, "Right, being pin down by a trespasser and being forced to listen at his pathetic attempts of flirting is definitely my idea of fun."

Remy leaned closer to her face, making sure that his breath lingered over her lips, "Glad we've found something in common _chère_." Remy whispered, seemingly forgetting about being caught.

Rogue frowned at his remark, and twisted her head slightly to the side, being painfully aware of how close their faces were. She parted her lips to retort, but the man's weight had shifted and he had, suddenly, been pulled off her.

"Logan!" Ororo cried in surprise, as Wolverine grabbed Remy's trench coat and forced the young man into the nearest brick wall.

"You went just a little too far there Gumbo!" Logan warned, and slammed Remy's back into the wall to emphasize his point, forcing a groaned from the Cajun's mouth. "Rogue, are you alright?" Logan continued, his eyes never leaving the intruder.

"Yeah…" She retorted, finally standing up, "Just feel a little violated." She couldn't help but add.

"Now, _chère_, that's not very nice." Remy replied while gripping Logan's hands, hoping to loosen his hold. Unfortunately, his attempt only made Logan knock him back into the wall.

"Ouch! Now that's just abuse!" He hissed and glared at Wolverine.

Logan growled, "Don't tempt me." He replied menacingly, a claw slowly expanding towards Remy's neck.

"That's enough!" Ororo's voice finally rang out, grabbing every one's attention.

"Logan!" She started, pointing a finger at the man, "Let him go!" She turned her gaze and finger to Remy, "Gambit, shut up!" and then towards Rogue, "And Rogue…" the woman's voice trailed off, wondering what she could accuse the young lady of, "…Stop provoking him!" Ororo finally let out.

Rogue's eyes widened, "But I didn't…"

"Stormy, don't blame her, it's not her fault she can't resist…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Ororo threaten, directing her finger back at Remy. "Logan let him go." She repeated, this time more softly.

"Fine." Logan replied dryly, letting go of the man and making him fall to the floor, smirking as Remy glared up at him.

Remy stood up and his gaze softened as his eyes meet Ororo's.

"We have a front door." Storm stated, grasping the young man in a firm hug.

"Yeah, I've noticed it, but I didn't want to wake up anyone." He replied stepping out of the embrace, offering Storm a small smile.

Logan snorted, "And what a good job you did."

Remy smirked at the man, "I must admit it wasn't my best stunt, but it was definitely was the most exciting, don't you think _chère_?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, ignoring the slight confusion she felt over the little scene and headed towards the balcony door, "Please, I'd rather forget." She responded, not even looking at him before stepping inside with Logan following closely behind.

Ororo smiled at Remy, and waited for the door to close before starting speaking to her young friend, "So, what brings you here?"

Remy shrugged, taking his eyes off Ororo to glance at the scene past the closed doors. Logan seemed to be reprimanding the young woman, pointing a finger at her with his jaw set and his brow frowning. The young woman, Rogue? He wondered briefly. Looked down at the floor slightly, before, as if regaining her strength, crossed her arms over her chest and gave the man a defiant gaze while retorting something to him. Logan's eyebrow rose slightly, but he didn't seem all that surprise at her actions. He muttered something back, and the young woman's eyes slightly widened and he could definitely make out a 'what!' forming by the shape of lips.

Ororo's eyes trailed off to stare at Logan and Rogue, she turned back towards Remy, "She broke curfew." She explained, amused.

Remy arched a brow and leaned back against the railing, "A little rebel, huh?" He inquired with a soft chuckle, "I like that in the woman."

Ororo just rolled her eyes, "She's a very nice girl, but just make sure you don't get on her bad side." She replied with a grin, watching back the scene over her shoulder. Now she could clearly see Rogue debating with Logan. And Ororo automatically thought that the young woman was trying her best to weaken Logan's resolve over her punishment. Barely a few seconds later, she could see Logan cross his arms over his chest, bow his head down slightly and muttered a 'fine'. Rogue gave a small pout like smile, obviously knowing better than to smirk at her victory. She briefly hugged Logan, who didn't refuse the contact and walked out of the kitchen, surely going off to bed. Logan watched her go before looking back through the doors, keeping an eye on the intruder. He threw another glare at Remy before finally turning around and leaving himself.

Ororo's eyes drifted back to Remy as she heard a laugh escape his throat, "Now, doesn't she has him wrap around her little fingers."

"Yeah, she's the only one who can do that." Ororo agreed, before continuing, "You still didn't answer my question." She reminded him, a gentle smile playing over her lips.

Remy gazed back to the older woman in front him, "Do I need an ulterior motive to come see you now?" He inquired playfully, letting the question hang in the air as he slowly walked over to one of the few patio chairs, seating himself down and lighting a cigarette.

Ororo calmly took the seat in front of him, used to the dodging aspect of his behaviour. "Of course not. But, usually, the only time you get out of New Orleans is when you're on a mission. So… what are you here to steal?" She asked, leaning forward with a devilish smile crossing her features.

Remy smirked at Ororo's excitement, knowing that his exploits had always fascinated her, and he had always thought that it was because of the boring life she was living now, in this very institute. "Sorry to disappoint you, Stormy. But I'm not here for any illegal activities."

"Oh?" Storm couldn't help her surprise, but then it dawn on her. "What did you do?" She inquired on a mocking parental tone, but she immediately wished she hadn't. Storm frowned when Remy advert his eyes to the floor and took a long drag out of his smoke. "What happened?" Ororo questioned softly, concern washing over her features as she leaned in further, trying to catch a glimpse of Remy's eyes.

"I ran away." Remy replied indifferently, shrugging his shoulder and bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

Ororo reclined in her chair, a bit stunned. Never would she had imagined Remy running away from the Guild, he loved his life back there, he loved the people, the city, the thrill and the chase. "But why?"

Remy groaned, unwilling to remember or to explain why he had left his family, friends, and criminal life behind. "I just needed to get away."

"Don't lie to me." Ororo told him, frowning and catching the smoke out of his raised hand throwing it away. The gesture made him look up at her in surprise, which was exactly what she wanted. "Why?" she asked again holding his eyes to hers. Remy sighed and tear his gaze away from hers, licking his lips and passing a hand in his hair. Ororo noted the nervous and defeated air in his actions, and decided not press him further. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me…"

Remy cut her off, breathing in and out fiercely, "Because of Belladonna." He replied crossing his arms over his chest leaning back into his chair.

Ororo frowned not recognizing the name, "Who?"

"The arrange marriage." He clarified.

Ororo's face fell she hadn't even thought of that stupid marriage. She remembered the first time he had mentioned it to her and she also remembered the nervous habits he involuntary expressed whenever the subject was being brought up. "I can't believe they actually went through with it."

Remy laughed cynically, "Yeah, well they did!" he spat out angrily and stood up abruptly. "You know, they didn't even think about my opinion or… feelings in all of this! They just… They didn't care! _Mon père _didn't care!" He replied, briefly letting out the frustration and hurt.

Ororo walked over to him and enveloped his large body in a hug. "You did the right thing. And I'm proud of you." She whispered against his ear, tightening her hold.

Remy just barely sighed, hearing what she was saying, but wasn't quite sure if he'd believe it.

"Just stay here for awhile, and clear your head." Ororo requested.

* * *

Okay, yes I know short chapter, not really interesting… but I just couldn't continue with the next day… So there you have it. Hope you guys liked it, and will continue to review… Because we all know that an author can't go on without those.


	3. Disturbing stability

Hey everyone! I finally updated! YAY! First, I want to thank everyone who read my fic. Still can't believe how you guys like it! You make me so happy! And I also want to send out a special thanks to: **TriGemini, Emma134, PetiteDiable, HopelessAzn, Peanutbutter1, 4Rogue, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Kerrilea, Gemma-ladyhope, Rogue-Slayer13, Mela, Irisheyesrsmiling, **and** FluidDegree.** Thank you so much you guys for reviewing, you guys are the best!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Disturbing stability

_Present time – New York, Westchester_

Professor Xavier tapped his fingers gently on his desk, a serene smile crossed his aging features as a soft melody flowed inside the room, warming its atmosphere and soothing its occupant. His heart felt light and his mind was at ease, wandering here and there, but always assuring itself not to approach the dark and restless subjects. He needed this, he needed this moment to escape, he needed this moment to allow himself to live, to be free and be at peace. Sadly, just a little too soon, the melody started fading away. And as the silence started to creep back into the room, Xavier's eyes started to hardened and he voluntarily let them drop to his desk, letting them graze over the sheet of paper, over the words and over the sense of it all.

What I am going to do? He repeated, and repeated and repeated. It was the only thought plastering his mind, the only question left unanswered. He was tempted to laugh; was this even his choice? Was he the one calling the shots? Was he the one leading this operation? No, he wasn't. For as far as Xavier could remember, he had been the one taking charge, he had been the one organizing, he had been the leader. But in this situation, he was merely a spectator, agreeing and watching; unable to do anything else. Something important was being form, great decisions were going to be taken; and he had no control over it because he wasn't the core; _they_ were.

Amazing, he often thought, it was just amazing what they could do, how they controlled the situation, how organized they were, how determined and how devoted. Amazing…

"Come in Ororo." He spoke softly, letting his mind come back to the present and letting his hands tuck away the sheets of paper.

Ororo's beaming face greeted him, and Charles couldn't help but smile sadly as a pang of guild ripped through him. No one knew…

"Good morning Charles. How are you feeling?" She asked the genuine smile never wavering as she took a seat in front of him, crossing her legs and letting her arms fall at her side, a trusting position.

_I'm terrified, I'm uneasy, I'm restless_, he wanted to admit, but he never dared. "I'm well. What can I do for you?" he replied, instead, focusing all of his attention on her.

"I have a friend who just dropped by…" She trailed off, certain that the Professor already knew.

Charles smiled, "Yes, the young Gambit. I sensed him last night, I should have told Logan and Rogue to back off…"

Ororo waved a hand between them, dismissing him politely, "No, Gambit can hold is own, and I think he enjoyed his fight with Rogue a little to much if you ask Logan." She laughed softly -lightheartedly.

Charles shrugged his tensed shoulders and a small smile formed, "It's harmless." He stated. "How is he?"

Ororo's smile faded, instead her lips tightened as she cast her eyes to the floor before looking back at the Professor. "Not as good as I would have like. He ran away." She admitted, pausing as the Professor raised an eyebrow and abstained himself from asking 'why?' knowing he wouldn't obtain an answer.

"He's alone, even though he preaches that he likes his solitude. He's lost, even thought he admits that he just hasn't found the right path yet…" Storm tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. "You know, that's just like him. He hides, he won't let anyone in, and he won't let anyone get close. He's lost, Charles, I can sense it. And I think he just needs some guidance…"

"…And you would like him to find his guidance here?" Xavier's inquired, smiling knowingly.

Storm returned the favor and smiled back. "I think it would help him. He could have a life here..."

"If I remember correctly, Gambit isn't really the sedentary type. But I will gladly let him stay here."

Ororo's smile widened, "Good. So I trust you'll be talking to him?"

"Of course." Xavier replied gently.

---

The Cajun thief balanced himself expertly over the ledge of his open window, his red on black eyes squinting slightly over the morning sun. He brought his cigarette to his lips, taking a slow and long drag and then exhaling. He passed a hand in his hair, a nervous and smoothing gesture as his thoughts wandered aimlessly over his current situation. He was a runaway, a traitor, hiding and walking among the shadows because he had nowhere to go and held no gaol in life. He was physically homeless, psychologically lost and emotionally guilty.

Things change he told himself and the only thing he could now has to adapt himself. He needed to think about the future, he needed to make plans about what he was going to do from now on, where he would go, where he would stay… He was face with decisions an adult should make, and honestly, he didn't felt like considering all of those things. His mind brought back Storm's proposition. Staying here? He wondered. Staying in a school and being surrounded by innocent kids and protective teachers. Being confined by authority and always being under a few too many watchful eyes. Remy scowled, starting to second guess his judgement, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. But then again, what had made him come all the way up to New York? It's not like he needed a roof over his head, or food, that he could easily take care of. It was Ororo that had made him come up here. He needed guidance and insights, security and stability, and a good influence. And that's exactly what a place like this could bring to him. And beside, he was never the one to betray his intuition, his gut feelings, because it had never proven him wrong.

'_Gambit?_' a voice resonated inside his head, almost making him loose his balance. **Almost**, he wasn't considered one of the best thief in the country for nothing.

"Professor?" he questioned out loud.

Remy could feel Xavier smile, '_Yes. I would like to see you in my office, if that's possible._'

Remy smirked, "Of course." As if he could say no to that man.

'_I trust you remember were it is?_' Xavier inquired.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Remy replied and took a last drag out of his smoke before throwing it away and casually slipping back into his room. The Cajun didn't bothered to change his clothes as he stepped outside the bedroom dressed in a pair of black jogging pants and a matching hoodie sweatshirt, both sporting the logo of the X-men. He strutted down the hall, completely at ease while his eyes re-familiarized itself with the place.

The hallways were quiet and he assumed that every one would be busy with teaching, studying or learning. In front of him, two people exited a room. A couple, he noticed as the young woman grasped the young man's hand. They were probably just a few years younger then him; Remy pondered when they passed each other. The young man, a little shorter then him, with piercing blue eyes gave him a suspicious and curious look while the young woman, a petite _femme_ with straight brown hair and hazel eyes, cast him a smile before looking down at her feet. And of course Remy allowed himself to smirk at the couple.

The encounter was already forgotten, when Remy slowed down his pace before stopping in front of a large wooden door. He hesitated, bouncing lightly on his feet as if he was prepared to run for his life. Run from what? He had nothing to run from where, he could find peace here and stability. So why did he felt so jumpy, was it out of habit? Was it because he was taught that all his life?

'_You can come in Gambit._' Xavier's voice echoed in his mind.

Remy took in an imaginary breath and turned the door knob, entering the office.

Xavier's smile widened as the young man walked in, oozing of confidence and tact. But the feelings he has emitting resembled nothing as to what he tried to portray. "It's nice to see you again." He declared, mentioning to the chair were Ororo had previously been seated.

"Likewise Professor. It's been a long time, _non_?" Remy grinned, sitting down and forcing himself not to pull out a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"Yes, almost two years I think." He replied, taking in Remy's appearance, "You've grown up."

Remy threw him a smirk, "Unfortunately."

"So what brings you here?" The Professor asked, getting right to the point, knowing that Remy would dodge the unnecessary small talk.

Remy's grin never weakened, "What exactly did Storm tell you?" He asked instead.

"Only that you weren't living in New Orleans anymore. She would like you to stay here and I'm offering you my hospitality." He offered with a sincere smile.

Remy smiled, bowing his head down and letting his doubts resurfacing, "Thank you, but honestly, I don't even know why I truly came here." He admitted, looking up.

"Maybe it was something you need to do, or maybe you think that you need to see another side of life. By what I could understand from Ororo, you're starting a new life and you need to think about what you want, what you need."

Remy nodded, "You're right and I know that. I just didn't think it would happen so soon... If I stay here, what would you expect from me?"

Charles smiled, "If you plan to stay here for a couple weeks; nothing. But if you plan to stay a little longer…" He trailed off, giving Remy an opening, wondering if he would take it.

"Then, what would your plans be for me?" He inquired, eyebrow raised.

"This is a school Gambit, and the headquarters of the X-men. If you plan to stay, I would admit you to the team. We could certainly use your abilities; you have an amazing power and you're a skilled fighter with sharp reflexes. As for teaching, well, we would like to teach the children more interesting subjects, other then mathematics, physics, english, history, etc… So we've establish a few extra curricular activities to busy them and offer a more diverse atmosphere here at the school. As of today, we're offering basketball, soccer, dance, gymnastics and art."

"Let me guess, you want me to be a gymnastics instructor?" Remy snickered as he imagined himself in tights and being surrounded by little giggling girls.

"No. Although, it wouldn't be a bad idea considering your agility." Xavier laughed softly, as Remy shook his head from side to side. "No, Rogue is actually the one giving the class."

Remy's eyebrow raised itself, "Well that's interesting to know." He smirked, "I must admit, you've teach them well."

Xavier gave him a knowing smile, "Yes, Rogue has been training with Logan for the past year, she has become very good. Anyways, like I was saying. I would have like you to teach a mechanics course and I would probably put you in charge of training with the younger kids. Logan isn't really patient with children. Gambit, this is your decision to make. Take you're time to think about it."

Xavier proposed and wheeled himself next to Remy. "In the meantime, you may use the gym, the poll, the recreation room and danger room if you feel like it. And I will re-activate your fingerprints and digital signature for the security system, even though I don't think it's really needed."

Remy smirked, "Yeah. Thank you Professor."

* * *

Okay this was a hard chapter and a boring one if you ask me… **Sorry**! I just needed to establish how Remy was going to stay at the institute and how it was functioning. This chapter was also made to introduce the beginning of the PLOT! Yay! So… Charles knows that something is going on… and he's keeping it to himself. I wonder who else knows about this situation… And who's _they_?

The next chapters will revolve around Rogue, Remy and the other student.

Next chapter: Remy and Rogue meet up again, I wonder if it will go smoothly?


	4. Changes

Hey guys! I know, I know it takes a really long time to update, it should get better, I'm finishing school right and it's a little hectic… Okay a lot…. Fine I'm going crazy! Anyways, I just want to say that I love you guys for giving me such amazing reviews! It really makes me happy AND it also makes me want to write more… (Hint! Hint!) LOL! Enjoy the chapter!

The reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Changes

_Present time – New York, Westchester._

Rogue had changed, and anyone with eyes could see that. Rogue's personality, her qualities, her flaws; they had changed, well, that's what everyone thought. Everyone was happy with the 'new' Rogue, she had become more social, more easy going, more secure and a lot more confidant in herself and her capacities. Everyone could agree that her summer back home had done her some good. She had come back open-minded, determine, more mature, but also, irresistible. Rogue smiled differently now, her smile was confidant, knowing she could disarm anyone with it, and not shy like it had been before. Her voice was different too, it was more affirmative and more flirtatious, now she new how to express herself. Even her body seemed to have changed, although it hadn't, it was an illusion, it seemed to have changed because of the way she now walks and the way she now dressed, with confidence and self-appreciation. She had all the sighs of an independent, sassy, fearless, daring and self-confidant woman. And, again, everyone was happy, and relieved, with the change. And that included Rogue, who now felt like her old-self. The one she had left behind the day her mutation had appear.

She had destroyed herself that day, she had closed herself up, leaving everything behind because she was too weak to confront the new life her gift was ready to offer her. She had left a family that she cared so deeply about, she had left a life, a life no one could even dared to imagine she had. And she had left her complete identity; an identity that had took seventeen years to build. She had fled to Canada, to a safer place she had thought. And when she had meet Logan, and afterwards, the X-men, she had lied, she had camouflage herself, so no one would know, so no one would suspect and so no one would find out the life she had before. But it had been difficult and painful. She had to calm down every natural instinct she had been taught over her seventeen years of life, she had to hide everything she knew and she had to hide her very core. And no one had known, except for one person, the Professor. He had made the connections in his head, so easy to do for a telepath – and he had discovered everything.

Rogue still remembered the day he had confronted her about it. She had burst into tears, heart-wrenching and painful sobs to anyone who would have heard them. They were tears of frustration, the frustration of hiding, of lying and of refusal.

She had apologized to him, saying "I'm so sorry." Every time her sobs had allowed her to speak.

"Why?" he had asked her, but she hadn't even been able to form a complete sentence.

"None of this was ever you're fault." He had continued, "Rogue you were only a child, you didn't know any better and no one was there to save you. You were trapped, and you did what most children do; you only did what your mother told you to do. How could you blame yourself for that?" The Professor had paused and had approached her.

"Rogue, listen to me. You are a good person and you've proved it; you escaped. And that's all I need to know. I trust you, everyone trusts you, and you deserve that trust. And I will never look down upon you for your past. Because all that matters to me now, and the only thing that should matter to you, is the person you are today."

That was the day she had understood and were she had find a certain peace with herself, and the only thing that was left for her to do was to confront her past, her fears. And after that, everything was normal for her again… Well as normal as a life like hers could be.

---

Rogue dragged her tired self through the many corridors of the mansion, once in a while she would yawn over her exhaustion, and at other time she would do her best to dodge or avoid any possible collision between herself and anyone nearing her. She was dressed in her classical dark green training pants, which were riding a bit too low on her hips, exposing the end of a well toned stomach acquired with years of training. A skin tight white turtleneck, made out of breathable spandex, hugged her upper body, tracing out, dramatically, her chest and slender waist. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, leaving her white bangs grazing her eyes and a few auburn strands caressing her cheeks and the sides of her neck. She has hot… literally as she fanned herself with a gloved hand.

Unconsciously, one of her hand came up to massage her shoulder, as she neared the teacher's wing. A sigh escaped her lips, her shoulder felt sour and she doubted that the minor discomfort came from her unexpected training session with Logan and Warren. She furrowed her brows as she realised that it probably came from the stupid Cajun that had slammed her against the floor. _Who slams a woman on the hard concrete anyways?_ She thought with disgrace as she imagined the bruise that was probably already forming itself upon her porcelain skin.

While her hand left her shoulder, the other pushed opened a door to reveal the teacher's kitchen. Rogue purposely ignored everything around her, her only goal residing in obtaining a sweet, yet strong elixir that she couldn't imagine passing a day without; coffee. Her feet automatically lead her to a specific cupboard, her body moving subconsciously since she had done it so many times. _Open the cupboard, lean yourself on the counter, stand on your tiptoes, extend an arm and grab the nearest cup_; her brain sent out the signal to her moving limbs. But Rogue groaned and closed her eyes, she failed, her hand grabbed nothing and she realised that her desired mug was out of her grasp. With more effort she pushed herself a bit higher, until a distinctive pressure could be felt through out her toes. Still nothing.

Abruptly, Rogue's eyes snapped open when she felt a presence behind her. Suddenly, an arm appeared in her line of sight to join her own hand in the cupboard. Acting on instinct, Rogue quickly pulled her body backwards, only to find herself hitting a wall. Hitting a heated and comfortable wall, that was able to spread out a pleasuring and warming sensation through out her entire back; soothing all of her muscles and sharpening every nerve hiding underneath the smooth flesh of her back. Rogue's whole body tensed when she felt the person's breath travel from her neck to her ear, while the outstretched arm descended towards her with the looked-for coffee mug in hand. Her mind was happy.

"Did you need this _Chère_?" A smooth and husky whisper flooded in the air, and now, Rogue's mind was irritated.

A look of pure annoyance adorned her features, her body tensing even more, "Didn't your parents ever teach you that it was rude to sneak up on a person." She snapped, grabbing the mug from the hand and spinning around abruptly to face the Cajun.

Remy smirked at the young beauty in front of him, satisfied with himself and clearly enjoying every aspect that was a heated, fiery, and annoyed Rogue. "_Non_… And I see your parents skipped that lesson too. Just thought I'd return the favour." He declared while perching himself towards her, resting his hand against the counter behind her, and in doing so, trapping her between his chest and arms.

Finally, green met red when their eyes locked together.

Involuntarily, Rogue's breath caught in her throat and her body froze as she stared up in the stranger's eyes. Fire burning red irises against the purest black looked back at her and immediately Rogue frowned, wondering how she could have not seen those the night before.

And Rogue's scowl deepened when she noticed how smugly the Cajun was looking at her, "I'd rather have you hold a knife to my throat, than to have you stand so close to me." She bit back, eyeing suspiciously the strong arms that were almost encircling her waist, barely a few inches away from the bareness of her skin. _Something needs to be done about that_, she thought all the while putting her hands up behind her using them as leverage to push herself on the counter in a sitting position, farter away from Remy. And before the smirking Cajun had a chance to close back to distance between them, Rogue brought up her legs, placing her feet firmly on either side of his waist to keep him were he was.

Remy was clearly amused by her actions, and placed his forearms on her knees, testing her strength. When he felt that her knees weren't going to give anytime soon he leaned forward, his face stopping only a few inches away from hers. "Really? So now you'd rather be the submissive one?" he taunted.

Rogue smirked, if he could be amused, than why couldn't she? "With you _sugar_, I'd be anything you want me to be." She drawled back, intensifying her southern tone.

Remy smirked, unfazed, "Now why do I feel you're being sarcastic, even though that sweet southern voice of yours is clearly being sexually suggestive…And having the desired effect."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him, but smirked before replying; "Because deep down, you know I won't fall for that thing you call charm."

Remy smiled, his eyes glowing ever so slightly, barely noticeable, "Are you challenging me _Chère_?"

"No. I'm trying to discourage you." Rogue stated as if she was talking to a child while trying her best not to appear fazed by his burning gaze.

"Well it's too bad for you, because it's having the opposite effect." He replied with an arrogant smirk and taking every pleasure in hearing her defying remarks.

"So technically, I should just swoon and offer myself to you to get you to leave me alone." She pondered out aloud to him, raising her eyebrows.

Remy gave her thoughtful look before, replying, "Actually, that would work. But I have a feeling that you won't be selling yourself so short."

"Glad we finally agree on something. Now listen up _Cajun_…" Rogue's voice trailed off when a distinctive shout could be heard.

"Rogue! Are you in here?" A voice yelled, snapping Rogue and Remy's attention towards the door.

A running Bobby Drake bragged into the room, only to come to a stop as his eyes found the pair. A moment passed then two and then three.

"What is it?" Rogue asked in perfect calm, when she realised that Bobby wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"The phone's for you." Bobby stated, snapping out of his trace but still looking at the pair with a hardened expression on his face.

"What line?" Rogue inquired, unmoving.

"Two." Bobby answered, eyeing the newcomer and then realising he was the same man he had seen earlier this morning.

Rogue nodded, finally pushing Remy away from her with the help of her feet. Rogue passed him, ignoring him completely, which the Cajun found rather amusing. She headed towards the door, offering a 'thanks' and a smile to Bobby, who returned a 'welcome' and a smile of his own.

Remy turned around the watch Rogue leave, discreetly letting his eyes travel down her form, appreciating the sight.

"So you're new here?" Bobby asked, drawing Remy's attention to him.

Remy nodded, "I'm a friend of Storm." he replied while grabbing the forgotten coffee mug and placing it back in the cupboard.

Bobby took a few steps forward, waiting for Remy to look back at him "Iceman." He introduced himself and offered a hand, clearly displaying that he hadn't like what he had witnessed upon entering the room.

Remy smirked upon hearing his tone, "Gambit." He returned, gazing up to Bobby's blue eyes defiantly and leaning over to shake Bobby's hand.

Upon contact, Remy could feel a cold sensation spreading over the skin of his palm, _ice… Of course_, he thought with a smug grin. Remy keep his gaze on Bobby's and squeezed his hand harder not even making the Iceman blink out of his scowl.

"Nice to meet you." Remy said, letting go of Bobby's hand before pushing past him to leave the room.

Bobby glared a the man's retreating back, feeling uneasy, before moving his gaze back to his hand with the intention of brushing off the remaining ice.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself as he approached his hand to his face, wondering why the bits of ice were suddenly glowing in an eerie shade of dark pink.

---

Storm sighed as she reviewed her youngest student's homework, it was clear that American history wasn't one of their favourite subjects. The sound of her classroom door being pushed back harshly against the wall disturbed her concentration. She looked up only to see a very pissed off Iceman stalking towards her, and Ororo frowned in concern when she noticed two vivid red marks on his upper right cheek.

"Who the hell is that friend of yours?" Bobby roared in an angered voice.

* * *

… Yep, well that's it. Hoped you guys liked it! Just so you know I made this chapter light on purpose, keep in mind that Remy and Rogue have just meet and that them starting to immediately find the other beautiful, amazing, intriguing… all that stuff is a little to soon… So that was a light romy scene. Now just to warn you this Romy scene is nothing compared for what I have for you guys in the next chapter! God! I'm gonna have fun writing that!

Oh! And just to let you know, I won't make a big deal about Bobby in this fic… I just thought it be funny for this chapter, lol!

What to expect for the next chapter? Hmmm… Rogue talks with a person that will be important concerning the plot and her past, Rogue leaves the mansion to do something, Ororo speaks with Remy and…. A romy scene! YAY!

Read and review!

For the reviewers: I love you guys!

**TriGemini**: Thanks for the review! And I must admit, I think you're psychic! Lol! Sparks will fly, I mean for Christ sakes, it's a ROMY! Yeah well I think its good for Gambit to be some sort of teacher, I mean what else will he have to do in the mansion? Does that sound cliché? If it does tell me please! It's the LAST thing I want!

**Cate**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad that the only critic you have is with the fact that I don't update enough! I'm working on that, believe me! I just want the chapters to be good for you guys.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**: Awww, you think my writing is awesome! Thank you Chica! You rock! Don't worry I'm working on my updates, just for you guys!

**4Rogue**: Thanks for the review! It really cheers me up to know that my story is well written, I think that is my biggest complex! And don't worry, I think you'll like their meeting!

**FluidDegree**: Thanks for not finding my chapter boring! I just needed to put up the idea that a plot was forming and what was going to happen with Remy. Thanks for the review!

**Secret Agent Smut Girl**: Thanks for reviewing! And you're right, any chapter is a good chapter! Thanks it really made me feel better!

**CandyJMF**: You're so cute! You love the secrets of the story! I haven't even begun to keep you guessing. Seriously, I think you'll be in for many surprises! Thanks for the review and not finding my chapter boring!

**Irisheyesrsmiling**: Hey Erin! Thanks for the review and telling me you liked the chapter even though we didn't see Rogue, Logan or Remy. And things are going well right now! Thank you so much! And remember, don't be shy!

**HopelessAzn**: Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me! Sorry for the long wait.

**PetiteDiable**: Aw! You're so cute! Believe me I'm working on updating sooner, its just that I have to be careful with this story, so I won't screw up anything. Lol!

**Stacia**: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me that you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
